Before the Conflict
by StormQuinn56
Summary: Rachel has lived during the time where Terumi never happened and plus, she is still growing. This is Rachel's journey through her pre and teens years. Rated T
1. Trailer

**Welcome to Blazblue: Before the Conflict! I hope you all enjoy this little "Trailer"!**

Narrator: People was divided in the city of Kagutsuchi or rather 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. There was a mix of humans, beastkins, and vampires. The humans feared the other races and they hunted down the races. But today, on this afternoon, a vampire was being hunted down by the humans. But, this vampire was Clavis Alucard's daughter.

Her name was Rachel Alucard.

Rachel: "What did I ever do to you?" She asked the mob chasing her. She ran into the forest and she regretted that decision.

In Town, a woman was watching the people chased someone, but she didn't see who.

Woman: Idiots. She actually liked the vampires and the beastkins. Unlike the other humans, they actually work.

 **Sorry about it being short! But, Please enjoy this this little intro!**


	2. Rachel

**This is Chapter One of Before the Conflict! Please enjoy Chapter 1!**

 **Part 1 Chapter ONE: Clavis Alucard**

Clavis Alucard was an elderly vampire. He didn't mind humans, but the recent behavior they showed was scaring his only child and the child was a girl. He glared outside the window, specifically at the mayor. _At least Rachel is safe._ He thought. An loud scream shocked him into nearly agreeing into leaving. The mayor had Clavis's young girl in his arms and Rachel didn't like it one bit. She squirmed a lot before the mayor just decided to put her feet on the ground and he held her by her shoulders. Rachel didn't have her power yet, so she kicked and squirm. "Damn it!" The elderly man cursed the fact that he was old. "Valkenhayen!" He shouted for his new royal butler. The werewolf came as instructed. He bowed.

"Yes sir?" He asked. Clavis looked at the young man.

"Go get my daughter." Clavis ordered. Valkenhayen smiled, showing his sharp teeth. He ran outside and he looked at the mayor and the other humans. The mayor was shocked at seeing the man.

"Hey, Beastkin, I thought you worked for me!" The mayor shouted at the old werewolf. His grip on Rachel got tighter and Valkenhayen knew that he was eager to leave. Rachel was oh so very eager to leave this man's grip, but she couldn't get out of it. She was still too young and she can't channel her vampire powers.

"Release her!" Valkehayen shouted at the mayor. The man looked at Clavis and he looked at Rachel. He released Rachel, only for the people to kick her. As they beat her, one man had a knife covered with water and he stabbed the young girl. Rachel couldn't scream and she was too shocked to scream. So, she whimpered as they hurt her.

"Why?" Rachel whispered. Clavis heard his only daughter's voice and he growled.

"Valkenhayen?" He called the man. The man looked at Clavis. "Kill them all." He ordered. Valkenhayen transformed into a werewolf and he killed all of the townspeople. When he transformed back, he looked around, but he didn't see Rachel.

"Madam? Madam Rachel, where are you?" Valkenhayen asked loudly. Clavis saw that Rachel went into the woods for safety and the fact that she was going to _her._ Clavis smiled as he knew that _she_ was going to help her.

"Master?" Valkenhayen called Clavis. Clavis looked at him.

"It's alright. She went somewhere due to panic and fear. She'll be back in a couple of days." Clavis told Valkenhayen. The man nodded.

Rachel was still walking around in her pain-stricken state and it hurt her so bad that she wanted to scream, but she only let out a whine. "Humans are such vile creatures, but I suppose it can't be helped." She whispered in pain. Rachel continued to walk through the woods until she saw the place she was looking for. It was a clinic and Rachel felt her spirit soar with happiness. But, then she groaned in pain. She walked towards the clinic and into the city. She hoped that no human besides _her_ would find her here. However, one person saw her and they ran towards her.

"It's a vampire! Kill it!" Words stung Rachel's heart, but she didn't attack them when they attacked her. A woman was inside the clinic as she tried to rest on her break.

"Geez, they're so noisy! At least vampire and beastkins work their butts off for something and we humans, no, them humans are just being given things." The woman says, groaning. This woman was wearing red and black with a panda in her hair. A knock that she recognized and one she hoped that she would never hear was heard. The woman ignored the knock. But, then, the person screamed. The woman gasped. "It's can't be? Rachel!" The woman cried out.

The woman ran to the door and she opened just enough to pull the vampire in and she quickly closed the door.

 **Chapter 1 End**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Me: Hey, Rachel, did you enjoy this?**

 **Rachel: It's simply delightful.**

 **Ragna: Yeah, it sucks.**

 **Me and Rachel: Quiet, you simpleton!**

 **Ragna: Okay, okay, damn. Anyway, StormQuinn says to review and enjoy.**


End file.
